Your love is my drug
by Zeijaku.Uke
Summary: Twilight town. An empty space. With empty people. Except for one vibrant teen who changed my life forever. For better and worse.


My name is Roxas. I live in a small town called Twilight town. Quite ironic actually, since this town isn't anything special. My best friends are Hayner- We are the closest in the group, pence- The gullible one, believes anything you tell him, then there is Olette, the only girl in our group. Well this was all to my life apart from when I attended school and went out to skateboard. But that all changed the day I decided to walk through the tunnels by myself. The day I met him. The teen with brillant red hair, and piercing emerald eyes.

"Roxas, your friends are here." My mom called out of the kitchen. I was up in my room 'studying' for exams. I had my head on the table. Fatigued from over studying and from over thinking. As I felt tired I also felt a bad mood engulf my body. I could feel an eerie presence take over my mind. I really just wanted to go out for some fresh air and be alone, but I had guests. Guests I didn't want to see. "Roxas! Your friends are here!" I covered my ears, trying to block out her constant screech. "Alright mom! I'll be down in a second!" I snapped. The mood overriding me. I knew I would be in trouble for shouting at her. Everything silenced. I knew that was a bad sign. 'dammit.' I thought and stood up from my pine chair and looked around the room. 'maybe I could sneak out.' I was concerned about the idea but it sounded much more sensible than facing the wrath of my mother. I contemplated the idea for a while. Sitting on my poorly made bed. "Roxas! I'm sending them up!" She shouted, sounded ticked off. Now was the time for my escape, if I didn't want to explode from my mood. 'alright, here goes nothing.' I quickly shoved on one of my large check'd hoodies and opened my window. I could here Hayners voice distantly and my adrenalin began to rush. I felt the urge to rebel for once. I had never done anything like this before.

Hayner had reached the door and opened it to find an empty room, with an open window. "Roxas?"

I sat on the tree branch outside my room window. I had to find a way to climb down safely without injuring myself. 'Great...Now I'm stuck..' I groaned to myself and looked down at the ground. I couldn't jump that far 'could I?' I turned around and slowly let myself hang from the scratchy branch which began to cut my hands. I winced with pain before instantly releasing the grip of my hands. Luckily I landed not so softly on my feet, hurting my legs. I gave myself a few seconds to recover before attempting to run, turning out more like a slow jog. I could here the now soft shouts of my friends and mom. I inhaled the fresh air of twilight. It wasn't quite dark yet and the sky looked amazing. Hence the name of Twilight town. Once far away from the house, I changed my pace to a slow walk. I didn't know where I was going but it felt good to be out in the twilight. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my wallet. I was thinking of visiting Sunset hill to see if I could get some peace. I opened my wallet, a moth could have flown out for all I knew. I had no munny at all. I had lost my last job at the café since I was not enthusiastic enough. My mom made me apply in the first place. I sighed to myself as I stood at the station plaza and looked out at the view of Twilight town. 'How could such a place be so empty' I wondered. Just as I was about to give up and go home I caught something in the corner of my eye. A neon lighted number. 5. I grinned to myself. Of course. No one would look for me in the tunnels.

It was dimly lighted in the empty tunnels. They were large but eerie, you could get easily lost. I could hear a faint murmer of voices in the distant tunnel. It sounded like older teens. Not grown ups but teenagers. I was interested. I knew if my friends were here they would talk me out of it, but they weren't. Nothing was stopping me.

"Hey Axel. Pass me some" One of the guys with short blond hair cried out, seeming very obnoxious and loud. I could smell smoke and alcohol fumes, which had drifted through the tunnels. "Shut up. Do you want to get caught? Th red head known as Axel snapped, his fist around the neck of a bottle which appeared to be beer. "I wouldn't be shouting if you just gave me some!" He yelled again, he seemed like a really annoying guy, and that was just a prejudice view. "Demyx...Just quiet down and you can have a joint and some vodka." A guy with hair covering his right eye sighed and shoved the cigarette and bottle toward the annoyance named Demyx. I squinted to see the figures since the dim light had badly effected my sight. "Axel?" A girl slithered around the red head. Her hair blonde and bug like. "What do you want now Larxene..." Axel mumbled. He seemed troubled by her presence. "Axel. You're so mean. That's not the way you treat a girl" She pouted. Her lips looked sickening. I hated it when girls tried to act cute. It just was a fake way to get into a guys bed. "Hn. This is totally lame." Axel stood up. I panicked as he began to head my way. If he saw me I would certainly be in deep trouble. I began to back up. My shoes tapping loudly against the concrete carpet. Their eyes all gazed my way. Had they seen me? I closed my eyes and stood still. "I'll check it out." It sounded like Axel's voice. I could hear him closing in on me. That's when I saw his emerald gaze. Those piercing eyes looking into my azure ones. He smirked mercifully at me and walked back to his gang. 'he's so gonna rat me out...I know it. Maybe if I make a run for it I will-" My thoughts vanished as I heard his voice speak. "No one there. We're safe." He spoke softly.

My adrenalin was now at the highest level. I couldn't stand any more sneaking around. As the voices became louder I realised my chance to get out of there. I ran for it.

I decided against going home. I wanted to see if the shop keeper would get me a free sea salt ice cream. "Good evening Roxas" She croaked. She was an old women called Mrs Seam. She had worked at the shop for years and I knew her well. "Good evening" I replied in a monotone. "What's the matter dear? Another row with your mother again?" I shook my head not wanting to bother her with my troubles. "It's nothing. Just tired." I replied, a smile on my face. "Well if you're here for free ice cream I can't do that today." She coughed and nodded to a customer who was next in line. I stepped away from the line and looked glumly at the floor. Today was getting worse and worse. "Here." My eyes widened as I looked up. It was the red headed teen from earlier. I shook slightly from fear of him wanting to get payback for me spying. But instead he offered me an ice cream. "A trick?" I asked. "Nope. Just an average Ice cream" He shrugged and handed it to me, walking off through the empty streets and leaving me totally clueless. I looked down at the melting ice cream and looked back to the street.

I arrived back at my house around 9:00pm. "Roxas! You're an obnoxious little brat aren't you!" My mom screeched at me. Her face close to mine, I could smell her breathe. I could smell wine in her mouth, meaning she must have had a bad day too. "Sorry mom..." I mumbled, trying to avoid her glare. "You just wait Roxas...Just wait until reality really catches on. You'll see we live in a pointless world and have pointless lives!" She yelled and threw the wine glass in her hand onto the floor. I knew that I was too much for her right now, so I headed up to my room. Locking it behind me. Just when I thought my day was becoming much better she had to make it go down hill. I laid back on my bed and thought about those emerald eyes which sent a chill right through my body. I thought about them all night until I fell asleep on my small single bed.


End file.
